


他的鞋

by shinrayokugo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 又名青黄互撸娃。
Kudos: 2





	他的鞋

对笠松哭过以后，黄濑觉得自己拥有了烂大街的比喻对象，比如发条坏掉的玩偶和灯光啪的一下熄灭的舞台。  
然而又有有所不同。  
他试着绷紧脚部的神经，疼痛一一漫上，顺带刺激了一把名为不甘心的情绪。  
所以，跟带麻痹状态的满级皮卡丘输给满血未满级沼跃鱼类似，哪怕属性克制，带伤的海常的黄濑凉太输给相当了不起的诚凛有什么不可接受的？有什么好灰心的？  
只是这个季度的胜利罢了。  
柔软的毛巾狠狠地擦过脸，早已斗志恢复的黄濑疲惫地离开了场馆。  
还要对战秀德的其他队员耐心地聊着，一车的人都变得在乎眼前的，忘了只要突破最后四秒钟，他们就是站在洛山对面的蓝色海洋。

被霓虹灯赶走的黑夜在学生离开后的学校总有自己的领地。当青峰从校门口的黑暗角落冒出，黄濑捏紧的拳头都被吓松了。  
“小青峰？”低吟间充斥着疲惫。  
青峰大步走来，对一边的前辈点头示意后便用刚从裤袋里伸出的右手拎着黄濑往外走。  
“义务送你回家。”青峰稍稍低下头，在黄濑耳边念‘咒语’。  
“五月你怎么支开的？”黄濑挑眉，调皮地弹了弹搭在肩上的手：“有听说过让伤者背包的吗？不速之客先生。”  
“嘁，现在你的脚血淋淋地摆在本大爷面前了没？”青峰把搭在对方肩上的手往回缩，正要去抓肩带，“倒是满眼碎了一地的玻璃心呢。哎你做什么？”青峰缩了缩被捏疼的腰，又像从前一样给了黄濑一记，“到底让不让我背包了？”消灭黄濑偷袭制造的距离，青峰把挎包带在左手，右手安抚那只不开心的‘猫’：“你已经做得相当好了，至少我期待和你在赛场上相遇。”  
月半弯，有力的抚摸和话语挤走了黄濑的彷徨。  
但是青峰正以为能安静地走上一段路时，黄濑又补充道：“我一直都想看，你用脖子背包。”他还在比划着勒脖子的模样，然而耳廓猝不及防地被捏了一下，黄濑终于脸红并且安静下来。  
“没有伤员的样子。”青峰噘嘴，真想把对方塞进自己裤袋里。  
这两个人的关系到底是好还是坏啊？目送两人打闹不断背影，远处的海常众OS。  
青峰一点也没有担心黄濑的脚的意思。没有坐电车的两个人零零碎碎地走了好一段路，好像生怕跳动的心再被惊动。

“小青峰今天来了哦，我带他上房间坐。”黄濑从厨房储物柜里翻出几块曲奇，像模像样地倒好茶。母亲点点头，拉过黄濑的衣服闻了闻。  
房间的墙壁上密密麻麻地贴满了海报，有明亮的黄发出没在其他强悍的篮球选手间，深深浅浅地照亮了整个房间。  
青峰倒是一点也不意外：“你真是我见过的，最自恋的人。“说着去戳了戳其中一张黄濑耍帅耍地特张扬的写真。  
黄濑从青峰肩上扒下挎包，然后带着它一起倒在床上。“累死了累死了。”  
青峰靠床坐下，似乎没在听。于是方才除了嘴巴一动不动的黄濑伸手去扯青峰的头发。  
除了打篮球的时候，还真是，完全不靠谱不成熟。  
黄濑的气味爬满整个鼻腔，最后他柔软的手指还爬到了青峰的嘴唇上，瞎玩。青峰毫不犹豫地轻轻咬住他的小指，唰地覆在对方身上，没命地接起吻来。  
舌头交缠的声音窸窸窣窣，黄濑的手划着青峰的脖子，温度上蹿。  
从对方的吸氧系统里出来，黄濑微微喘气，瞪着对方说：“我就说怎么不理我，早就烧起来了？”丝毫没有收敛妖娆的笑容。  
青峰把头凑到对方的胸口，隔着薄薄的校服，舌头不安分地摩挲着布料。“难不成我来陪你看片啊？”  
黄濑咬紧牙，自己默默地抚摸起小凉太，往下瞧就是宿敌的头颅，无奈地闭上眼睛，还是漏出了几声呻吟。青峰也不闲着，拉下他的裤子，两人叠在一起扌鲁了起来。  
直到擦干净分不清彼此的白色浑浊，青峰大辉啄了一口黄濑的耳朵。  
精疲力尽的黄濑绕紧青峰，威胁一般拷问道：“小火神那双鞋，是谁的呢？”  
青峰品尝了一会儿空气缝隙间的醋意，哂笑道：“本大爷的。”  
收获了黄濑的牙印一个。  
“你想要我也可以给你啊，要是你的脚再长个几码的话。”说着捞了一把这个人的脚。  
“操。”黄濑不自觉地笑了笑。

END


End file.
